The present invention relates to a front access automatic teller machine security enclosure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a front access automatic teller machine security enclosure that includes a hollow parallelepiped-shaped rear portion, a hollow parallelepiped-shaped front portion, a service door, and a security shield.
Automatic unmanned teller machines are common in today's society. Such machines are commonly located away from the principal banking offices, such as in lobbies, airports, shopping centers or installed in and accessible from an outside wall of a bank building. Most of such machined have 24 hour walk-up or drive-up availability, and the machines must be secure from access by unauthorized persons both from the outside where the authorized banking is performed by the public and from the inside where the mechanisms of the machine and usually cash are located.
In addition to availability and security, another factor in the location of such machines is that they take up as little space as possible. When installed on an outside wall of a bank building it is important that the machine be accessible for servicing, but if its security enclosure extends too far into the banking premises, it takes away from room otherwise available for bank workers. When the machine is being serviced it is also necessary that such servicing take place in a secure environment.
Some models of automatic teller machines require front access to load with cash. Some examples of such are the Interbold ATM units and the NCR ATM units. Logistics sometimes require that the automatic teller machine be placed up against a back wall.
Numerous innovations for automatic teller machine enclosures have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a front access automatic teller machine security enclosure that includes a hollow parallelepiped-shaped rear portion, a hollow parallelepiped-shaped front portion, a service door, and a security shield.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,261 to Ferris et al. teaches a security enclosure for an automatic teller machine that includes a hollow building for housing an automatic teller machine and an indexing turntable mechanism for accessing the automatic teller machine contained therein.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,650 to Berman teaches an automatic teller machine enclosure that includes a secure front panel and an operable rear panel. An automatic teller machine is mountable on a rotating base disposed at a cutout in the front panel. A horizontally slidable shield closes the cutout in the front panel.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,239 to Trucksess teaches a security enclosure for a transaction machine that includes a housing with a window. An apparatus automatically moves an automatic teller machine back from the window of the housing while simultaneously turning the automatic teller machine so that when the automatic teller machine is rotated it blocks the window in the housing.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,514 to Shockey et al. teaches an automatic teller machine housing that has a cutout and includes a conventional automatic teller machine that has a money cassette portion, internal mechanical and electrical components and a display portion exposed in the cutout in the housing. The money cassette portion is rotatively and slidably mounted within a vault within the housing and assumes an operating position and a loading position. A turntable that has a slidable platform mounted thereon orientates the money cassette through the operating and loading positions.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,779 to Capraro teaches an automatic teller machine enclosure that includes a front portion that houses an automatic teller machine.
The front portion has an open rear wall and a front wall with a cutout for exposing the customer operable part of the automatic teller machine. A rear portion that has an open front wall is slidably mounted in the front portion and has a side wall with a door.
FINALLY, YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,445 to Capraro teaches a maintenance enclosure for an automatic teller machine that includes stationary portion disposed about three sides of the automatic teller machine with an open front. An expandable enclosure allows a service panel to selectively close the open front of stationary portion.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for automatic teller machine enclosures have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.